mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs
Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs ist die sechzehnte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 9. König Sombra kehrt zurück um zu beenden was er begann. Inhalt Teil 1 Die arktischen Schneewüsten jenseits des Kristall-Königreichs. Seit Generationen werden sie als Gefängnis für all jene Monster benutzt die ihre Ansprüche auf einen Platz im Tartarus verwirkt haben. Doch mit dem Fall des Königreiches gingen die Aufzeichnungen verloren und mit dem Sturz Prinzessin Amores verschwand auch das geheime Wissen der Königsfamilie. So gerieten all die gefangen Monster in Vergessenheit. Und nun ist ein Mysteriöses Pony auf den Weg nach Süden. Dort schmiedet es eine Allianz mit Flim,Flam, Iron Will, Lightning Dust und noch einer Macht. Im Kristall-Königreich laufen Gerade die Vorbereitungen für den Kristalljahrmarkt bei denen die Mane 6 tatkräftig mit Anpacken. Doch da schlägt die Allianz zu. Flim und Flam haben mit ihrer Superschnellen Apfelsaftpresse 6000 eine Kompanie Wechselponys ins Königreich geschmuggelt. Deren Angriff für Iron Will das Signal ist das Kristallherz zu stehlen. Unterdessen hat Lightning die Wach Pegasi Weg gelockt. Die nun außerhalb des Schutzschildes des Königreiches sind, den Cadance vom Kristallschloss aus aktiviert hat. In dem ganzen Durcheinander merkt keiner, wie Iron Will das Kristallherz seiner Auftraggeberin zuspielt die unbehellicht ins Schloss schleicht. Dort gelangt sie in Sombras geheimes Arbeitszimmer, in dem sein Horn ruht, das bei seiner Niederlage als einziges von seinem Körper übrig blieb. (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2). Gleichzeitig können die Ponys die Angreifer Dingfest machen. Als sich das Mysteriöse Pony als Radiant Hope, Sombras einstmals beste Freundin, zu erkennen gibt erscheint Sombras Geist. Der jetzt nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen ist, hat sie ihn doch einst verraten als er vor eintausend Jahren das Königreich eroberte. Sie versichert ihm damals nicht verstanden zu haben was er ist aber nun tut sie es und will ihm Helfen. Woran er so seine Zweifel hat, immerhin hat er ein Jahr gebraucht um sich soweit zu erholen um zu ihr sprechen zu können und es würde noch ein Jahrzehnt dauern bis er den Raum verlassen kann. Da wendet Radiant ihre Heilungsmagie an mit der sie Sombra komplett wiederherstellt. Bereit zuzuschlagen. (Für detaillierte Hintergrundinformationen siehe: FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1) Teil 2 Rückblick: Vor langer zeit Lebten im Kristall-Königreich die Waisenkinder Radiant Hope und Sombra die beste Freunde wurden. Eines Tages sahen sich die beiden das Kristallherz mal näher an. Die legende besagt das wen man lange genau auf das Herz schaut, man darin sein Zukunft sehen kann. Doch während sich Radiant als Prinzessin sah, erblickte Sombra ein Monster. Er hoffte dieses Bild auf dem Kristalljahrmarkt vergessen zu können. Doch am Tag des Jahrmarktes wurde er Krank und nur Radiant blieb an seiner Seite während die anderen feierten. Doch es wurde nicht besser. Jahr für Jahr wurde Sombra zur Zeit des Jahrmarkts krank. Eines Tages, der Jahrmarkt stand wieder bevor fing Sombras Körper an sich aufzulösen. Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte konnte Radiant ihn zusammen halten und stabilisieren. Dabei stellt sich ihr Schönheitsfleck ein. Sie war eine Heilerin. Als dann ein Brief kam in dem Stand das sie zur Schülerin Celestias berufen wurde, Womit sie auf dem besten Weg war ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. Sombra wusste das es auch für ihn galt. Weswegen er weg lief und so seinem Schicksal begegnete. Er fand heraus das er in Wahrheit ein Umbrum war. Ein Schattenpony die im Untergrund gefangengehalten wurden weil sie das Königreich angegriffen hatten. Zu allem Überfluss entdeckt Sombra das Prinzessin Amore die ganze Zeit bescheit wusste. Ihn aber trotzdem hat leiden lassen, streckte er sie nieder und riss die Macht über das Königreich an sich. Radiant alarmierte darauf hin die königlichen Schwestern die Sombra stoppten und verbannten. Doch nahm er das Königreich mit. (Für detaillierte Hintergrundinformationen siehe: FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1 & Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1) Danach ging Radiant bei Celestia Studieren doch konnte sie nur an ihre verlorene Heimat und ihren verschwundenen Freund denken den sie verraten hatte. Eines Tage brach Hope ihre Ausbildung ab und macht sich auf die Suche. Sie folgte Sombras Spuren in den Norden und fand die Umbrum. Die ihr anboten zu helfen Sombra zu verstehen und ihn zu retten. Sie nahm an und ging in ihr Reich. Denn die Barriere hält nur die Umbrum in Gefangenschaft, andere können einfach hindurch. Was Radiant Vorfand war ein kleines Paradies bevölkert von einer Art Schatten Feen Ponys. In der Gegenwart ergibt Radiants Schilderung über das Aussehen der Umbrum für Sombra keinen Sinn. Den da er selber eines ist müssten seine Artgenossen doch mehr wie er sein. Radiant erklärt das Sombra der Streiter der Umburms sein sollte um sie vor den Ponys draußen, die sie nicht verstehen zu beschützen. Doch als Radietn die anderen Ponys erwähnt eilt Sombra los das Königreich wieder zu erobern. Den Jetzt wo Radiant das Kristallherz bei sich hat, kann es nicht gegen eingesetzte werden. Als Cadance, die sich versteckt hat, sieht wer da zum Kampf eilt schickt sie Schnell eine Nachricht an die Königlichen Schwestern. Im Hufumdrehen kann Sombra Radiants Allierte, mit deren Hilfe sie überhaupt an Sombra rann gekommen ist, die aber zwischenzeitlich festgesetzt wurden, befreien und mit ihnen nun die Mane 6 plus Spike und Shining Armor gefangen nehmen. Doch kaum hat Sombra Twilights Magie blockiert stehen Celestia und Luna auf der Matte. Plötzlich greift Radiant, von der Celestia dachte sie wäre verschollen, in den Kampf ein. Zu allem Übel müssen die Schwestern ihren Kräfte wegen Chrysalis weiter aufteilen und so kann Sombra sie beide mit einem Streich versteinern. Teil 3 Jetzt wo das Kristall-Königreich erobert und die Königlichen Schwestern ausgeschaltet sind will sich Sombra der gefangen Twilight annehmen, doch da erleidet er einen Schwächeanfall, weil er sich zu sehr verausgabt hat. Also disponiert er um und will das Twilight sieht, wie er die Umbrum frei lässt. Bei dem Namen wird Chrysalis hellhörig. Die Sache ist die, als Radiant an Chrysalis trat wurde ihr für die Hilfe versprochen das die Wechselponys frei umherstreifen und alle Emotionen absaugen dürften. Was aber nicht geht wen die Umbrum frei sind. Chrysalis war nämlich schon mal im Kristall-Königreich als dort die Umbrum wüteten. Es herrschte nur Verzweiflung und davon können sich die Wechselponys nicht ernähren. Kämen die Umbrum frei würde sie Equestria erobern und es damit für sie unbewohnbar machen. Es kommt beinahe zum Kampf zwischen den Alphatieren doch da lenkt Chrysalisn ein und sichert ihre weitere Unterstützung zu. Nun braucht Sombra ein wenig zeit zum Nachdenken und zieh sich in seinen Raum zurück. Radiant Hope bleibt beim Zugang. Nichts ahnend, von Cadance die sich in ihrer Nähe versteckt. Zur gleichen Zeit beschließt Chrysalis, die mit ihrer Hilfezusage nur etwas Zeit gewinnen wollte, da sie Sombra weder von seinem Plan abbringen noch besiegen kann, mit ihren Leuten zu Verschwinden. Aber nicht ohne Twilight noch eine reinzuhauen. Auch die anderen Verbündeten haben inzwischen Zweifel an der Sache und Angst allgemein bekommen und machen sich aus dem Staub. In diesem Moment wagt sich Cadance aus ihrem Versteck und richtet das Wort an Radiant. Diese erkennt an Cadance eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Prinzessin Amore. Dazu kann Cadance aber nichts sagen da sie genau wie Radiant ein Waisenkind ist. Aber sie wird es nicht zulassen das Jemand den Ponys weh tut. Radiant versucht zu erklären das es nur darum geht die für sie Friedlichen Umbrum zu befreien was Cadance erst recht zu verhindern gedenkt, weil es Monster sind. Da versucht Radiant Sombra zu alarmieren doch Cadance kann den Zugang verschließen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, den bei hunderten Versuche ist es ihr nicht gelungen Wo hingegen Twilight es ganz gut hinkriegt. Radiant erklärt das der Zugang mit einem Doppelschloss gesichert ist. Den Zauber zu kennen ist nur die eine Hälfte, Das Herz des Anwenders muss vor echter Wut überschäumen auch wen man sie sonst gut zu verstecken weiß. Radiant schlussfolgert das viel Wut in Twilight brodeln muss doch weiß sie die zu kontrollieren. Aber jetzt heißt es für Cadance erst mal Sombra stoppen damit die Bösen Umbrum gefangen bleiben. Radiant beharrt aber darauf das die Umbrum gutartig sind. Auf Cadance Frage woher sie das den wüsste entgegnet Radiant all die letzten Jahrhunderte unter den Umbrum gelebt zu haben, irgend wie ist sie bei ihnen nicht gealtert. Radiant erzählt das die Umbrum sie wissen lassen wollten das sie und Sombra gut sind, auch wollen sie das Radiant Sombra bei seiner Aufgabe hilft. Radiant konnte die Umbrum finden weil in der Schneewüste ein roter Kristall steht der wie ein Portal fungiert aber die Umbrum nicht raus lässt. Jetzt ist Cadance Neugierig und Bittet Radiant sie zu den Umbrum zu bringen. Eine Teleport später stehen die beiden vor dem Kristall. Als die zwei reingehen stellt Cadance klar, das sollten sich die Umbrum als gut erweise sie bei der Befreiung helfen werden. Doch sollten sie Böse sein muss Radiant helfen Sombra zu stoppen. Die beiden Betreten eine Gruseligen Ort dessen Luft von einen schrecklichen Gestank erfühlt ist. Radiant stellt Cadance Rabia ein Umbrum vor, das aussieht wie ein Schattenfee Pony. Rabia ist allerdings recht Skeptisch war es doch eine Prinzessin die die Umbrum einschloss. Aber unter der Bedingung das Cadance ihre Magie nicht einsetzt, lässt sie sie in das Gefängnis der Schatten. Unterdessen versucht Twilight im Kristall-Königreich ihre von Sombra blockierte Magie frei zu bekommen. Doch erst als ihre Freundinnen bekunden an Twilight zu glauben entwickelt ihre Freundschaft die Kraft die Blockade zu brechen. Zu selben Zeit zeigen sich die Umbrum von ihrer besten Seite. Rabia würde Cadance gerne ihre Tochter Ira Vorstellen und führt sie in ihr bescheidenes Heim. Nur leider neigt Ira dazu sich im Schatten zu verstecken. Radiant erklärt das sich die Umbrum im kleinsten Schattenfleck verstecken können, es könnte Stunden dauern Ira zu finden. Da erhält Cadance den Raum mit ihrer Magie, womit auch die Wahre Gestalt der Umbrum enthüllt wird, sie sind Monster und schlecht gelaunt. Jetzt hält Rabia nicht mehr hinterm Berg das sie Radiant nur brauchte um Sombra auferstehen zu lassen. Richtig sauer aber macht sie das Cadance Amores Magie der Liebe benutzt hat, das einzige was ihre wahre Gestalt verrät. Als Cadance ihr vorwirft Radiant ausgenutzt zu haben entgegnet Rabia das sie ihr nur gegeben hatte was sie wollte. Das Sombra nicht so ist wie sie. Woran Radiant auch weiter fest hält. Rabia erklärt das Sombra genauso ein Umbrum wie sie ist. Als er noch ein Fohlen war verbargen sie die Dunkelheit in ihm und ließen ihn wie ein Normales Pony aussehen und handeln. So konnte er am Kristall der sie fest hält vorbei. Als die Kristallponys ihn Fanden und zu sich nahmen, brauchten die Umbrums nur noch zu warten bis er stark genug war sie zu befreien. Nur hat Cadance ihn daran gehindert. Nun müssen die Ponys Fersengeld geben. Leider kann Radiant an diesem Ort nicht teleportieren. Gerade noch so schaffen sie es durch den Kristall und Radiant verfrachtet sie in Sombras Arbeitszimmer. Wo er schon die Tür zum Gefängnis der Schatten enthüllt hat, schon damals vor seiner Verbannung. Nur brachte Sombra es bisher nicht fertig sie zu öffnen weil er fürchtet das die Umbrum wirklich gut sind und eer das einzige Monster. Gerade als Radiant ihm die Wahrheit sagen will stürmen die Mane 6 das Zimmer. Twilight Greift Sombra an, doch Spring Radiant dazwischen und wird verletzt. Nun lässt Sombra in seinem Zorn die Umbrum Frei. Teil 4 Nach einen Kurzen wie heftigen Kampf, in dem es Twilight gelang ihren Freunden zur Flucht zu verhelfen und eine Verfolgung durch Zerstörung der Bahngleise zu verhindern, haben die Umbrum das Kristall-Königreich unterworfen und Sombra nennt sich jetzt Kaiser. Twilight, Cadance sowie Shining Armor wurden gefangen und ihre Magie blockiert. Was Shining betrifft, so Drohen die Umbrum ihn in Stein zu verwandelt, wen die Prinzessinnen nicht verraten wo Ihre Freunde hin sind. Aber nach dem Cadance ihnen einen Ort nannte, machen sie ihre Drohung war. Als die Reihe an ihnen ist wirft Twilight ein das sie die Versteinerung besser in der Öffentlichkeit machen sollten wo jeder es sehen kann. Das würde aufkeimenden Rebellionen einen mächtigen Dämpfer verpassen. Am besten wäre der Platz wo früher das Kristallherz war und gegen die Umbrum eingesetzt wurde. Rabia, Sombras neuer rechter Huf, gefällt der Vorschlag und ordnet an alle Kristallponys zu versammeln, womit Twilight und Cadance etwas Zeit gewonnen haben. Sombra soll Radiant Hope mitbringen. Als Sombra Radiant holt fragt sie ihn ob sie jetzt, wo er gewonnen hat nun glücklich zusammen leben können. Nur muss er erst noch den Rest Equestrias erobern. Aber die Aussicht die Kaiserin der Monster zu sein gefällt Radiant, die nun die Wahrheit über die Umbrum kennt, gar nicht. Sombra beteuert das es ihm Leid tut doch ist das für Radiant nicht ganz sicher. Trotz allem was man ihr sagte hat sie immer daran festgehalten das was gutes in ihm Steckt. Sombra entgegnet das er beim Blick ins Kristallherz damals sein Schicksal sah, so wie er jetzt ist. Für Radiant dummes Zeug den als sie in das Herz blickte sah sie sich als Prinzesssin aber sie wurde keine. Den sie brach ihre Ausbildung ab um ihm zu helfen. Sombra tut es leid ihr das geraubt zu haben. Da stellt Radiant klar das er gar nichts geraubt hat. Sie hat gewählt und sich für ihn entschieden, den Einziegen an den sie je geglaubt hat. Nun wird es Zeit ihr Schicksal in die Eigenen Hufe zu nehmen und die Versteinerung. Doch auf ihren Weg kommt es zu einem Angriff. Twilights Freude Schlagen Zurück und haben Verstärkung aus Ponyville mitgebracht. Um sie zu räson zu bringen solle Sombra schnell die Prinzessinnen versteinern um alle Hoffnung zu zerstören, Aber da hat Radiant eine Bessere Idee und zückt das Kristallherz. Das Ding das Sombra wehtat und die Umbrum einsperrte. Radiant erklärt das es auch das Schloss des Gefängnis der Schatten ist, solange es ganz ist können die Umbrum weggesperrt werden. Aber wen Sombra es zerbricht währen die Umbrum für immer Frei. Mit diesen Worten wirft Radiant Sombra das Herz zu. Inzwischen finden die Umbrum Antworten auf die Tricks der Ponys. Indessen lässt Sombra sich zeit damit sein Bild im Herz zu betrachten. Da fasst er den Entschulss sein Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen und setzt das Herz auf seinen Platz. Augenblicklich werden die Umbrum in ihr Gefängnis zurück gezogen und alle Wirkungen ihrer Magie werden aufgehoben. So das alle versteinerten frei kommen. Auch Sombra, der letztlich ein Produkt dieser Magie ist, fängt an sich wieder aufzulösen und nutzt seine letzten Augenblicke um sich bei Radiant zu bedanken, die immer an ihn geglaubt hat und ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen, nicht mehr davon zu laufen und immer gutes zu tun. Wenigstens konnte er endlich mal sehen was am Kristalljahrmarkt passiert. Aber jetzt ist es für Sombra den Helden zeit zu gehen. Doch Radiant lässt ihn nicht fort und fängt seine Essenz ein. aber sie ist sie nicht Stark genug um sich der Magie des Kristallherzens zu wieder setzten. Da packen die Prinzessinnen mit an. Zusammen können sie ihn zurück hohle und in ein vollwertiges, gutes Einhorn verwandeln. Sombra weiß nicht was er sagen soll denn weder kann er sich ausreichend bedanken noch entschuldigen. Celestia erklärt das ihm durch die heutige Rettung Equestrias vergeben sei und er sich eine zweite Chance verdient hat das Pony zu sein das er sein will. Auf ihre Frage wie er diese Chance nutzen will antworte Sombra erst mal selbst jemanden zu vergeben, Prinzessin Amore, die er einst zerschmetterte und ihre Teile verstreute (Siehe: FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1). Wen Radiant ihm hilft die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen zu setzten könnte man sie zurück hohlen. So brechen Sombra und Radiant Hope gemeinsam und Glücklich zur ihrer großen Suche auf. Den jetzt weiß Sombra das wahre Freunde durch Äußerlichkeiten, Familie und Sorgen durch sehen und auch dann das Gute in einem erkennen wen man es selbst nicht sehen kann. Anspielungen *Seite 20 Panel 1-3: Pinkie Pies Monolog ob sie ihre Partykanone mit einer echten Kanonenkugel geladen hat, ist eine abgewandelte Form der "Do I feel lucky?" Rede aus dem Film Dirty Hary von 1974. *Seite 23 Panel 2: Beim Pony im Hintergrund handelt es sich um September. Eine Anspielung auf die Fernsehserie Fringe. *Seite28: Das Buch auf dem Sombra steht Trägt den Titel Das Herz der Finsternis. Eine britischen Erzählung von 1899 in der auf einer Reise, tief in den Dschungel des Kongos die Art und Verortung des Bösen infrage gestellt wird. *Seite 32 Panel 2: September im Hintergrund. *Seite 67 Panel 2: Spike schreibt an die Käfigwand "Lass meine Ponys ziehen". Es Ist eine Abwandlung der Forderung „Moses“ aus dem Buch Exodus im alten Testament. *Seite 82 Panel 3-4: Das Gespräch zwischen Cadance und Rabia ist ca. zu 95% identisch mit dem zwischen Prinzessin Leia und Gouverneur Tarkin im Film Star Wars EpisodeIV: Eine neue Hoffnung von 1977. Als Tarkin den ersten Todesstern auf Alderaan richtet. *Seite 88 Panel 3: Pinkies Aufzählung was ihre Truppe alles ist, ähnelt den Auftrittstexten des Disneyhelden Darkwing Duck mit denen er seine Gegner verunsichern will. Trivia Es gibt einen Widerspruch mit den TV-Folgen Der Anfang vom Ende Teil 1 & Teil 2, worin Sombra von Grogar zurückgeholt und abermals von den Mane 6 besiegt wird. Navboxen en:Siege of the Crystal Empire Kategorie:Comics